


Babydaddy

by jamesilver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Stormpilot, Yikes, also i did not include bb8 and I'm just now realizing it and I'm kicking myself I'm so sorry, i'll put it as an extra in the end notes yikes, so the prompt was: finn finds a baby, so theres a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn goes on a mission and finds a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babydaddy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stormpilot prompt: Finn is on a mission when he finds a baby alone in the woods so ofc he brings them home. Everyone's reactions are up to you.

"Hurry back, please," the whisper was too loud in the darkness. 

"I'm not leaving yet, Poe. I don't head out until tomorrow morning." Finn spoke with his eyes closed but he could see the look on Poe's face. Honestly, the pilot was a little clingier than he had expected but it wasn't a bad thing-- Finn loved it and he loved feeling and knowing that someone wanted him around. That alone would have made times like this painful. 

"You say it's tomorrow morning like it's a whole day away. It's too soon." Poe shuffled down a little so he could lean forward and bury his face into his boyfriend's chest. Finn smiled in the darkness. 

"You'll be fine. You'll probably barely even notice that I'm gone," he joked. 

"That's not funny," came the response muffled by his shirt. 

Finn laughed under his breath a little. "Get some sleep," he told Poe before kissing the top of his head and drifting off himself. 

 

____________________

The morning did come too quickly for both of them. And it moved too fast. Before Finn knew it, he was on a Lone Scout-A. It was a starship developed by the Republic made for scouting missions only-- adapted to run with only one crewmember. Finn would be going alone. It was a scouting mission. Sort of. 

He was headed to Mandalore. It was a bad situation over there. Just because they had headed the neutrality division during the Clone Wars, didn't mean they were all too neutral of a planet. Mandalore was technically allied with the First Order, but they didn't happen to be on the best terms with the First Order at the time being. But the problem was that it was super close to Dantooine-- scarily close because that's where the Rebel Alliance had a pretty solid station. 

It wasn't the main one and General Organa was somewhere else entirely, but Poe and some other pilots had been sent there to do some super small offensive work that really consisted of a lot of spying and because Poe had gone, Finn and Rey had gone with him. It wasn't like they had anything else to do. But Rey was working with Jedi stuff and Poe and his pilots were busy and orders came directly from the General that someone needed to head to Mandalore and see if the First Order was establishing an offensive base there. And so the task fell to Finn. He better do good work, too, because General Organa herself was stopping by Dantooine to hear his report when he got back; if the First Order was establishing a base on Mandalore, she would be moving the main defenses to Dantooine. 

And so there was Finn. By himself on Lone Scout-A that he had barely been taught to fly. Mostly, he was worried that he was going to crash into something, but he was also kinda maybe a lot worried about the Death Watch on Mandalore and its moon, Concordia. Now, Death Watch wasn't exactly aligned with the First Order, but they weren't on the side of the Rebels either. And they just weren't nice. Unfortunately for Finn, his small scouting mission was taking him straight to Concordia. 

There was a small outpost on the side of the moon farthest from the planet that would let you dock a starship without saying anything. It was sorta attached to the moon, but sorta not-- far away enough for someone lodging a ship there to stay secret enough. And he had just the right thing to give to the man who ran the place. 

Finn circled the ship around, parking it in the perfect spot. He wasn't really sure if it should be called parking or not, but he felt like that was the right term. He got out of the ship and walked toward the main building. 

The door was dusty on the outside. It was strange and not what Finn expected, especially since the moon was green and lush and full of plant-life. But the door was dusty, creaky, and dehydrated nevertheless. It opened in a way that freaked him out a little and swung open to reveal an empty room that freaked him out a little more. 

"Hello," Finn called cautiously. As soon as the sound entered the room, there was thunking above. It was the sound of someone walking. At least, someone heavy. The heavy person made their way across the room above and then down, and through a pair of swinging doors to come into the same room as Finn. 

"What do you want?" The man asked in a way that was a little ruff, but mostly annoyed. He sounded like a smoker from the way he was panting from his trek down the staircase. 

"You must be Rono, I presume?" Finn asked politely, trying to bring out his natural charm that Poe was always telling him he had. Even though, Poe was really the one with all the charm. Finn tried anyway, unleashing a smile that brightened up the room. 

"Yeah, I'm Rono. Didn't answer the question: what do you want." It wasn't stated like a question this time. 

"I just wanted to leave my ship here for a bit. And--"

"Well, kid, this place ain't free. Come back when you got something of value." The short, stocky man began to turn and walk away. 

"Actually, I was told that this might be something of value to you." Finn took the necklace out of his pocket. He hoped it worked, but that crazy old collector lady had been around long enough to not give such a sweet ex-stormtrooper bad information. "Ms. Maz Kanata said that you happened to be looking for this...?" The man stopped walking as soon as he heard Maz's name. Froze right in his tracks. He spun slowly, like someone who had already gotten their hopes up and didn’t want to be let down just yet. 

His eyes lit up when he saw the necklace. Yes, it was exactly what he had gotten his hopes up for. “What do you need, kid?” 

“Something small and mobile that’ll get me closer to town quietly and for you to not tell anyone that my ship’s here.” 

“Oh, you got it.” He walked over to Finn, huffing and puffing the whole way. “You can stop by here anytime— you’ll have a friend on Concordia for as long as I live.” As he took the necklace from Finn’s hands, Finn could tell by the look in his eyes that they guy really meant it. 

 

____________________

Finn slipped close enough to town quietly and eavesdropped around the marketplace. Rono had personally given Finn a ride into town so as to not arouse suspicion and had even given Finn the right kind of clothing to be wearing on Concordia. Finn fit in perfectly. He headed over to a market stand and pretended to be looking at something that some woman was hand making and listened closely to a conversation at the stand over. 

“Did you say that they were coming here?” The man in front of the counter whispered quickly. 

“Not here, you idiot. They’re heading to the main planet. Death Watch is protesting against helping the Rebel Alliance.” Well, that answered a couple of questions for Finn. Death Watch was not on his side. Concordia all of a sudden felt a lot more dangerous for him. But on the bright side, it seemed Mandalore was discussing lending a hand to the Resistance. They were close and it would help the Resistance tremendously, especially since the Hosnian system was destroyed by Starkiller Base. 

“Well, what exactly are they trying to do?” The man in front of the stand questioned. “The politicals on the main planet are the ones who stay neutral on things and Death Watch is supposed to be the ones protesting that. That’s why they were outlawed here. Does that mean that Death Watch wants to support the First Order?” The man had a point. 

“If you ask me,” the man being the stand said with a derisive tone. “it wouldn’t be so bad helping out the First Order. It would keep our system safe from their new weapon and all we would have to do was give them a military base here.”

“A military base on Mandalore would be too dangerous with it being so close to the Rebel base on Dantooine. The main planet would become a war zone.”

“The politicals on the main planet are arguing the same thing. If you ask me, they would rather fight with Death Watch than ally themselves with the First Order. They say that the planet just isn’t in the position to be doing that sort of thing…”

The conversation faded off as Finn continued to move around the marketplace. He wasn’t all entirely sure that those two men were the most reliable resources, but after hearing other conversations around town that more or less confirmed what they had said, he seemed to have a fairly solid idea of the political stances on Mandalore. The people who ran the politics on Mandalore were most likely going to stay out of it. They didn’t want to incite the rage of the powerful First Order, but they weren’t about to be used as a base and have their planet be turned into a battlefield. Just like in the Clone Wars, they were headed towards neutrality. 

Finn made his way cautiously towards the edge of town. Rono was unfortunately not going to be available to give him a ride back to the outpost; Finn would have to walk. But it was alright. He was used to walking. He did once not too long ago walk a long ways on Jakku— and that was on a desert planet with no water. It wasn’t too long of a walk back and it was through a nice forest. There was even almost a path. So, Finn began down the path that led back to the outpost. Every time his legs got tired he just told himself that the sooner he got back to his ship the sooner he would get home, and the sooner he would be in Poe’s arms. 

Thinking of that made him think of Poe. Their relationship was going nicely. Like Poe said, the pilot was clingier than he had expected, but he was alright with that. Clingy was not as bad as most people apparently thought it was. And Poe wasn’t overtly clingy. Just in cases where it came to life or death situations. Sure, Finn figured that was fairly normal, but they just happened to be in a situation that every day at work was possibly a life or death situation. And that could get pretty scary sometimes. 

And now that Finn had been thinking about it these past couple of weeks, he wouldn’t be as alright as he thought he would be with dying or sacrificing himself to be a martyr. He was starting to have something to live for. He had friends and he had people who loved him. And now that he had been thinking about it, he kind of wanted to pursue a life with Poe. And he would kind of like it to be a long one. Then again, growing old and having children together wasn’t exactly something that was easy for people who had this kind of life— look at what happened to the Solos. Everyone thought they were fine and then all of a sudden their teenager slaughtered a whole bunch of other teenagers and decided to take after his grandfather a little too closely. And now Han was dead. But Finn figured that if there was any possible way for him and Poe to have a child together, he would take that risk. 

And that’s when he heard it. A cry. The cry of a baby. 

At first Finn thought it must have just been because of what he was thinking about— thinking about babies and now he was hearing babies. But then he heard it again. And this time he was sure. That was definitely a crying baby in the middle of the forest. 

He moved off of the path a little ways, following the sound, sure he would find a child and their parent wandering through the forest. He thought he might be able to give them directions back to town. But no, he found a baby all alone. A little girl. She was wrapped up in a pink blanket, crying and abandoned in the wet forest. Without thinking, Finn scooped her up, brushing the dirt from her blanket. There were animals out in this forest— animals that could definitely harm a baby. Finn spent the next couple of minutes calling out and trying to see if anyone around had lost their baby. 

But it was clear that this baby wasn’t lost. This baby was unwanted. This baby was now an orphan, whether her parents were alive or not. And the second Finn accepted that thought, tears rolled down his face. He couldn’t leave her. Even if she didn’t die maybe she would spend her entire life wondering what her parents were like. Or maybe she would stay and count the days until they came back, like Rey. But she was too young to remember any of this and too young to take care of herself. She was so small. 

One of Finn’s tears landed on her light brown cheek, and her she stopped screaming. Her eyes that had been screwed up with her cries settled down and opened up. She had chocolate brown eyes that found Finn’s immediately and immediately found their way straight into his heart. He looked at her and fell in love. He expected her to start crying again but she didn’t; she simply kept her eyes on his face and she stayed calm. 

Finn tucked her blanket in at the edges and brushed some loose dirt out of her soft brown hair. He couldn’t tell how long she had been sitting there alone but he knew that it was more than long enough. He held her close for the rest of the walk back to the outpost. 

There wasn’t a single doubt in his mind— he was taking this baby back with him. He didn’t know the smallest thing about raising a child, or the biggest thing for that matter, but he figured he must have fatherly instincts somewhere inside of him. And so would Poe. And Rey must have some natural motherly abilities. And he knew there were other people at the Resistance base that would know what to do with a baby. And even if she wasn’t welcome there and it was too difficult of a place for a baby to be, he would not leave her. She had been abandoned once and he was determined that it would never happen again. 

He boarded the Lone Scout-A with her in his arms. Rono hadn’t been there when he had gotten back, but he left a note with his thanks, as well as the clothes he had been lended, save for a small blanket that he found. The baby girl was now wrapped in her small pink blanket plus this larger one, and he sat her in his lap and held her closely with one arm as he haphazardly flew the ship back to Dantooine. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do, but he wasn’t about to set her down and let her slide all over the ship. That was not the kind of father that he was going to be to her. 

 

____________________

People were waiting when he got off the ship. In fact, General Organa was there as promised to hear his report. There was a small gathering, actually. And not a single person was prepared to see Finn get off that ship with a sleeping baby in his arms. But, no one said anything at first. 

“Your report, Finn?” General Organa asked as the first thing that anyone said once he got back to Dantooine. 

“The Mandalore System will most likely stay neutral. They are having political discussion as to whether or not involve themselves with the Resistance. Aligning with the First Order is the least of their priorities— they know that because of their proximity to Dantooine that if they became a base for First Order operations, they would be fighting the Resistance at their home. However, Death Watch is protesting what seems to be the majority opinion of helping us, so therefore the Mandalore System may very well draft a statement of neutrality.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” the General stated, turning around to look at the pilots who were gathered. The crowd was collectively more relaxed and disbanded afterward. It was clear the conversation was over and no one had said anything about the baby, but General Organa was still standing with Rey and Poe once the rest of the pilots cleared away. 

“I’m so glad you made it safe and didn’t get caught,” Poe said as he walked up to Finn, about to engulf him in a hug. “Wait,” Poe drew back as he saw the bundle in the blankets. “What’s that?” He peeked over the edge and saw the baby girl’s small, closed eyes. “Finn. Finn, is that baby? Finn.” Finn stared at the sleeping baby, unsure of how to respond. 

He finally decided on a simple, yeah, and looked up, meeting Poe’s eyes. Rey walked over to them, “What do you mean a baby?” And then the questions were unleashed by the both of them. Where did you find a baby, how are you going to take care of a baby, what do you plan on doing with her, etc. Finn just stood there and let them get the questions out of their system, even though they were actually waiting for responses. 

“I found her on Concordia. She was abandoned in the forest. She was abandoned once and I’m not going to let that happen to her again. I’m going to raise her. I don’t know how to even being to go about that, but I will find a way.” 

Poe sighed. “I’m not sure about this, Finn. I mean, we don’t know the first thing about raising a child and—“ 

“Poe. You said ‘we’.” Finn pointed out. 

“Well, yeah, of course, if you’re raising her doesn’t that mean I’m helping?” Finn broke out into a smile, but he could tell Poe still wasn’t so sure. 

“Look, look. She’s waking up.” Finn motioned towards her face with his chin. Poe began to peek over the edge of the blankets and Finn told him, “Here, take her.” He carefully placed the baby girl in Poe’s arms and her eyes fluttered open and she saw Poe. 

Poe later said that he would never find words to describe that moment. As soon as she opened her eyes not only did he know exactly why Finn had to take her, he also knew he would never be letting her go. Even though everyone told the two of them raising a baby was enough work on its own, let alone being the main Resistance pilot and raising a baby— neither of them would be deterred. That little girl was going to be raised by the two of them, and Poe knew it the moment she opened her eyes and looked at him. 

“One more thing, Poe,” Finn said, almost whispering. When Poe looked up there were tears in his eyes. He had fallen in love with her just like Finn had. “She needs a name.” Poe looked down and back into that baby’s sleepy eyes and he knew what her name was. And he knew that she would grow up with two men who weren’t her parents but would raise her like her own. 

“Gabriella.” 

“I like that, yeah.” Finn said. “Gabriella."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: 
> 
> Finn and Poe smile at each other, and Gabriella is passed over to Rey, who smiles at the baby and gets Gabriella to smile and laugh back. All three are so focused on the baby they don't hear the droid as it rushed over until bb8 runs into the back of Poe's legs. 
> 
> "Aw, bb8, don't worry, buddy." Poe tells the droid. "I mean, sure you aren't the center of attention any more, but I'm sure you'll be paying enough attention to this baby as well. She's gonna love you."
> 
> __
> 
> Also, as always, please leave a comment if you find any typos or anything and I will be sure to fix them. You can also send me a message at bumblebae8.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Fic information and post dates are on my profile.


End file.
